


No hugs

by Vacate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1943, Hugging, M/M, Misunderstandings, Protective Tom, Relationship(s), Touching, ooc!Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9873230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vacate/pseuds/Vacate
Summary: Hadrian Evans and Tom Riddle become a couple. A tiny miscommunication leaves room for big misunderstandings.





	

Many people don't enjoy being touched and will push away those that do so without permission. It's a completely normal reaction, a human reaction. Some people disliked acts of affection with their significant other in public, again, very normal. What was not completely normal was that his boyfriend only pushed him away in public, but would sneak touches in private. Ravenclaw Hadrian Evans thought he understood why.

 

* * *

 

When he asked Tom Riddle to Hogsmeade for a date he did not expect an affirmative answer. His crush, his secret desire, was apparently not completely uninterested in his existence. He had expected that the Slytherin genius would have let him down softly, putting up the same walls between him and Hadrian as he did with the rest of the school population, but that is not what happened.

Tom took his hand in his and the corners of his mouth went up, Hadrian could do nothing but watch and appreciate the simple effortless beauty. "I would not be against us going on a date together, Evans." Riddle raised the entwined hands and kissed the knuckles of Hadrian's hand. He had felt his face heat up and his heartbeat rise. They agreed on a time and place to meet up during the weekend.

* * *

 

The date was, without the use of many words, marvellous. They talked about many subjects, from potions to alchemy to muggle inventions that could've been introduced to the Wizarding World with a little tweaking. Hadrian greatly enjoyed Tom's company and -if he dared to say so- Tom enjoyed his company as well. 

After they had just left Honeydukes, Hadrian noticed they had gathered quite the following. Envious girls and some boys were oogling at them from a distance, they thought they would not be noticed.

Hadrian startled when he felt his hand being grabbed. He looked to his left and was left surprised to see Tom holding his hand, his face like the cat who ate the canary. Hadrian could not understand, why would Tom act so satisfied when it was him that got the main prize? 

He held no delusions, obviously Tom simply wanted someone to act as a barrier between him and the masses, but he was glad that that person was him. He would help Tom with anything and would want nothing but a glance in his general direction in return. He held Tom's hand just a little bit tighter, so he could remember it clearly when he would inevitably be pushed out of favor.

* * *

 

That one date turned into two, which turned into studying together in the library, which turned into Tom inviting him into the Slytherin commonroom and his dorm room, stating that Hadrian had the full right to go where he pleased as his boyfriend. Tom loved to show all of Hogwarts that Hadrian was his, holding his hand and kissing him on his cheek. Hadrian was sure that Tom noticed all the hateful stares pointed at them. When he and Tom were not together, there would always be another Slytherin accompanying him wherever he went. Hadrian didn't know what to think. He loved every second of it, naturally, but he didn't get why Tom did not choose someone beter, someone more suitable to talk to. Someone with status and an ancient bloodline.

Hadrian did not get it, so he asked. this is where he guessed it all went wrong.

* * *

 

After a day full of hateful glances thrown at the couple, Hadrian's heart hurt for Tom, he was bringin him down. He, beautiful and fierce in both body and soul, scorned for being with Hadrian. It hurt so much to see his love in this way. He had to know why, why did Tom continue this farce?

'Why do you still talk to me?' Tom stopped reading and raised his head from the dusty book, looking confused.

'Why wouldn't I talk to you, love?'

'Think about my reputation, compared to yours.' It was not even 10 seconds after Hadrian said that, that Tom's face twisted into an ugly mask, a hit of sadness in his eyes. He stood up quickly and left without another word.

* * *

 

Hadrian had expected social syberia, had expected that Tom would not want to continue now that he had been reminded of the social difference between him and Hadrian. Some of his prediction came true, but mostly Tom's actions confused him more.

Tom would no longer plan dates or meet-ups in Hogsmeade or sit next to him in the library or during class, all small touches gone, just as was expected, but he still had a Slytherin escort following him discreetly and he threw Hadrian the occational glance with an expression Hadrian would have understood if he had just looked into a mirror. When no one would see, Tom would sneak him kisses and stroke his face, every time Hadrian would try to embrace him, but Tom evaded his arms and would leave just when someone arrived. Not wanting to be seen together by the rest of Hogwarts.

When at one point, one of said Slytherin escorts, Abraxas Malfoy if he remembered correctly, walked up to him and told him that Tom wished to see him in the Slytherin dorms he felt more nervous than every before, would this be where it ended?

* * *

 

Hadrian knocked on the door of Tom's dorm, when no answer was heard he opened the door slowly. Abraxas, who had let him in the commons for the password had changed, was nowhere to be seen.

'You better have a good reason for trespassing, when I specifically told you to STAY AWAY! You have all of 5 seconds before I curse yo-, oh, love!' He was taken aback with the hostile behaviour Tom showed and then thrown even more off-track at the endearment. 'You know I would never curse you right? Hadrian, please understand, I thought it was someone else.' Tom all but ran towards him and begged in a desperate voice, for what reason, Hadrian couldn't imagine.

'You don't ever have to apologize to me, Tom.' He said seriously. Tom sighed, relieved, closed the last very steps between them and slowly put his arms around Hadrian. When he did not pull away the distressed boy tightened his hold.

'I told them all to stay away from this room, so no one would interrupt us, like I thought you wanted it.' Tom whispered near his ear.

'Does that mean you don't want to break up with me? That you are okay with us only being together in private?' Hadrian was ecstatic, he would still have time alone with Tom, he would not be abandoned. And this way, Tom's reputation would not suffer!

'Break up? Never! Why would I want to lose you, you are mine to hold and mine to love. You do not judge me and I feel like I can tell you everything. At first I accepted your request for my company because you were the first male to ever ask me, but my feelings have grown.' Hadrian teared up from the words Tom spoke.

'I'm glad. This way I won't ruin your reputation.' His breath was taken away by the push against his ribs. He was caught from falling just in time by outstretched hands

'I'm sorry, love, but my...reputation...? What do you mean you ruin my reputation? If anything I am ruining yours! Don't you see all those hurtful stares, those hating eyes following you! Being with me is dangerous for you! They hate you for being with me, I thought you did not want to get hurt so I chose to distance myself from you.'

'I don't care about me, I only care about you. I could not bare watch those people look at you with disgust.'

'No more then, love. Whatever you wish for will be yours.' Tom smiled and Hadrian couldn't do anything but believe his words.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god, this was bad;;; if I ever find the time I will expand on this Is2g


End file.
